Pedestrians
"My mind says Huffman, but my stomach says Eisenhower... huh, I don't know what that means really, but I bet Ike tastes like a cheeseburger."- Suburban man Pedestrians were the most common Humans in the Destroy All Humans! series. They always ran from Crypto, although in Path of the Furon, Pedestrians reacted in disbelief, thought that Crypto was in a Halloween Costume, an ugly midget, etc.... Pedestrians were very weak-minded and gave the poorest amount of DNA. Destroy All Humans! Turnipseed Farm- Harold Turnipseed ,Martha Turnipseed, rural crazy, rural lady/teenage girl, farm hands Rockwell- Farmer, rural lady/teenage girl, fair worker/cowboy, suburban man/teenage boy... farmer's wife (temporarily) Santa Modesta- Suburban man/teenage boy. suburban lady 1 and 2, suburban crazy.... scientist 2 (temporarily) Area 42- General 1 and 2.......Dock Worker 3 and scientist 1 and 2 (temporarily) Union Town- Dock Worker 1, urban crazy....... Dock Worker 2 and 3 an scientist 1 and 2 (temporarily) Capitol City- Urban man 1 and 2, Urban Lady 1 and 2, Scientist 1 Destroy All Humans! 2 Bay City- American hippie man 1, 2, and 3, American hippie lady 1, 2, and 3, urban man, urban lady Albion- British hippie man 1, 2, an 3, British hippie lady 1, 2. and 3, urban man, urban lady Takoshima- Japanese man 1, 2, and 3, Japanese lady 1 and 2, Japanese school girl Tunguska- Russian man, Russian lady, Male Russian scientist, Female Russian Scientist, KGB Agent with no gun Solaris- Cosmonaut man 1 and 2 Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed Harbor City- American man 1/male reporter, American man 2/camera man/teenage boy 1, American lady 1/ teenage girl/female reporter, Dock worker/construction worker, Disco Guy, Disco girl, Big Willy Worker Fairfield- American man 1, American man 2/teenage boy 1, American lady 1/teenage girl, American lady 2, teenage boy 2, farmer, construction worker, Big Willy Worker Fantasy Atoll- Tourist man 1 and 2, Tourist lady 1 an 2, Big Willy Ship Worker, Captain/ship worker, native man 1 and 2, native lady, pirate man 1 and 2, pirate girl, stranded man 1 and 2 Vietmahl- Vietnamese man, Vietnamese lady, Big Willy Worker, Adventurer, Colonel Kluckins' agent guy 1 an 2 with no gun, Colonel Kluckin's agent girl with no gun...... scientist (temporarily) Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon Las Paradiso- American man 1, 2, and 3, American Lady 1 and 2, Tourist man, Tourist Lady, Gambler lady Sunnywood- American man 4 and 5, American man 6/college student, American lady 1, 3, an 4, American lady 5/college student, skate girl/ college student, male swimmer, female swimmer Shen Long- Monk, Chinese man 1 and 2, an 3, Chinese lady 1 and 2, British dockworker/ sailor, work girl/ prostitute 1, 2, and 3....... hookers (temporarily) Belleville- French man 1 and 2, French women 1 and 2, Tourist man, Tourist woman....... Scientist 1, 2, and 3, Union worker (temporarily) Fourth Ring of Furon- Furon male, Furon female, Furon worker, American man 1 and 2, American lady 1 and 6, Tourist man, Tourist female.....Temporary Skate girl/college student Appearances * Destroy All Humans! * Destroy All Humans! 2 * Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed * Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon Category:Santa Modesta Residents Category:Tunguska residents Category:Characters Category:Albion residents Category:Human Category:Bay City residents Category:4th Ring of Furon residents Category:Shen Long residents Category:Takoshima residents Category:Turnipseed Farm Category:Rockwell Category:Santa Modesta Category:Bay Category:Tunguska Category:Fairfield residents Category:Sunnywood residents Category:Sunnywood